16 and Conflicted
by Shakespeare's Angel
Summary: 16 and Conflicted" Revolves around a girl who finds herself in some strange situations. "In the end Life is about finding yourself."


**This is one of my FIRST Posts... Flamers are not appreciated... although constructive criticism is :D**

I am 16, a girl, a sophomore, and I feel like a Royal Jerk.

Back-story on Dylan: Dylan and I became friends in theatre class at the beginning of this semester. He was cute and mysterious in a "wolf-like" manner, messy black hair that falls in front of his eyes, not too tall, built tough but cuddly, not to mention he's a Black belt to the 3rd degree... "Sexy" or "Hott" in the eyes of most girls willing to look past the fact that he may be handsome, yet not as perfect as a male model. As I said, we became friends, we talked, we were always partners in class and we were comfortable around each other.

Back-story on Ronan: I met Ronan on a cruise when I was 13. We fell in love within one hour of meeting each other and we are currently "together" even though Ronan lives in another city, around 6+ hours away from me. I am in Love with Ronan. I cannot imagine not living let alone existing without him, or rather I can but it hurts to think about anything of the sort. I wouldn't, couldn't, can't and/or won't leave him for Anything or Anyone.

First week of the semester week 1: I meet Dylan, we become friends... I begin talking regularly with Ronan before last christmas we were not of speaking terms due to an argument a few months back

Fast Forward 1 Week= week 2

Dylan and my theatre class gets assigned a duet scene project. Meaning, everyone pairs off, chooses a scene, rehearses, memorizes, rehearses more then performs it for the class... Needless to say, Dylan and I are partners. We choose our scene and set to work breaking the script into beats/scoring it...

I continue talking to Ronan and we continue flirting... all the while he maintains that he does not want a long-distance relationship because they are difficult and stressful and I agree with him...

week 3

Rehearsal every day, more talking to Dylan, I make other guy friends in my History class Jake, Dominic and Ryan.

Ronan and I grow closer...

Jake and Dominic make fun of girls being "inferior" and our History teacher, "Coach K", who is himself a male, gives us a lecture on why females are better than males ...

1. We, the female population of the world, are smarter.

ex: Who is it that you usually hear about attempting particularly dumb stunts? "Hey watch this!" "What happens when I..." etc.

->Boys XD... so therefore most girls have more common sense although...due to observation I am not sure if that statement is entirely accurate because I share classes with many girls who fit the "a-typical" Cheerleader stereotype to a T...

2. We have better immune systems and a higher life expectancy.

ex: How many old men do you see working in hospitals? Nowhere near as many older women you see attending to the sick, wounded or otherwise incapacitated patients. It is a scientifically proven fact that, due to our superior common sense and immune systems, women live to be older and healthier than men.

3. And, we are just plain awesome... XD

week 4

Nothing really important happens for a while...

Interesting points:

Me: Hey Jake?...

Jake: Yeah

Me: What do you think about girls who skateboard?

Jake: Well, I think that any girl who can skateboard is ya know...

Me: yeah?

Jake: well they're hott...

Me: Cool...

Different Conversation

Me: Hey Ryan?

Ryan: Yeah?

Me: What are you taking next year?

Ryan: Umm, well other than the core classes, AutoTech I and some other elective, why?

Me: Just curious, but oddly enough I'm also taking AutoTech I. So we might be in the same class...That should be interesting...

Ryan: Ya know, it's pretty weird but cool that you're interested in cars.

Me: Why?

Ryan: Well most girls don't like cars, well... car engines, and...

Me: So?

Ryan: Girls who work on cars are hott.

Me: Uh huh... Why is that?

Ryan: Well whenever girls come over to work on cars they usually wear a sports bra and basketball shorts and are covered in grease... **spaces a bit**

Me: Ah...So there probably aren't going to be many girls in that class...

Ryan: Well there probably won't be any...except for you I guess since you're taking it too...

skip to 2 weeks before St. Valentine's Day

Dylan and I are rehearsing our duet in the hallway and in one part of the scene, the stage directions call for he and I to fight. I then pretend to give him a bloody nose. After that I walk out of the room to the place where the kitchen is offstage, return with a cold pack of some sort, walk to the couch where he is nursing his pride, lift his head up by his hair, sit down, drop his head in my lap, and put the cold pack on his face. We only got through that blocking once because we got off track and I left his head in my lap and began playing with his hair while we talked.

* * *

to be continued... :D


End file.
